Devil in Disguise
by farfadine
Summary: OS - Après la guerre, Draco se retrouve à gagner sa vie en tant qu'artefactier. Un jour, une mystérieuse femme vient lui donner un attrapeur de rêve à réparer


_**Titre :**__Devil in Disguise_

_**Auteur : **__Mango _

_**Genre : **_

_**Disclaimer : **__le monde d'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi…_

_**Rating**__ : G _

_**Déclaration de l'auteur : **__Je ne sais plus du tout d'où m'est venue cette idée, elle est arrivée l'été dernier et j'ai travaillé dessus toute l'année petit à petit. Le titre est une chanson du King qui m'est venue après et qui bien sûr y est resté collé. Il doit sûrement y avoir quelques fautes alors je m'excuse par avance.  
_

_Bonne lecture!  
_

_

* * *

_

**DEVIL IN DISGUISE**

Respirer lentement. Bouger très doucement. Viser avec précision. Enchanter sans se tromper ni bégayer.

Un fin halo doré entoura le mécanisme d'une montre à gousset. Les cinq aiguilles firent un tour complet avant de s'arrêter sur diverses positions. Burkinabé, Pérou, Allemagne, Chine… Draco sourit et se redressa pour s'étirer. Il avait réussi. La riche américaine qui lui avait demandé cette montre pour suivre ses enfants globe-trotters allait être aux anges. Et bientôt son compte en banque le serait aussi.

Artefactier, jamais Draco n'aurait pensé exercer cette profession. Mais à la fin de la guerre, avec son père en prison, son argent et son manoir raflé, il avait bien fallut travailler pour survivre et, comme il avouait ne s'être, au final, pas trop mal débrouillé avec l'armoire à disparaître (et malgré les événements tragiques qui en avaient découlé), il avait continué dans cette voie.

Les premières années avaient été difficiles. Les sorciers anglais avaient la rancune tenace et les rares qui venaient dans sa boutique affichaient tous une expression de dégoût. Ils étaient maintenant toujours aussi peu nombreux à venir et leurs visages exprimaient souvent une colère mal cachée. Parce que Draco avait maintenant une renommée mondiale.

Grâce à son habileté, quelques séminaires internationaux et clients étrangers peu soucieux de son nom, sa réputation était montée en flèche. Il faisait parti des meilleurs artefectiers et était reconnu pour ça. Draco sourit à nouveau et tourna son regard vers la gauche. Il voyait au loin les vitres de sa devanture, et la pluie grise de Londres qui s'y cognait. Ha ! Dans ton visage, Angleterre !

=/=/=

Le bruit de ses talons se perdait dans celui de la pluie alors qu'elle descendait le Chemin de Traverse d'un pas rapide. Le quartier, déjà peu fréquenté à cause du mauvais temps, devenait quasiment désert au fur et à mesure qu'on se rapprochait de l'Allée des Embrumes. La femme s'arrêta devant une boutique à quelques mètres de ce quartier mal famé.

La devanture était étroite et les deux vitrines flanquant la porte vitrée nécessitaient un bon coup de chiffon. Derrière les vitres, on distinguait vaguement des étagères remplies d'objets. Sur la porte que la sorcière poussa, la peinture des lettres s'écaillaient mais laissaient lire : Artefacts M, fabrication, réparation. Lu-Ven : 10h-19h.

L'intérieur était sombre, seulement éclairé par la faible lumière extérieure et celle provenant de l'arrière boutique par la porte ouverte derrière le comptoir. Il en provenait aussi du bruit. Une voix teintée du grain de la diffusion radiophonique commentant un match de quidditch, à peine perturbée par le faible tic-tac de quelques horloges et tintements d'artefacts en mouvements. Posant son parapluie dans le réceptacle prévu à cet effet, la sorcière remarqua un miroir légèrement dépoli. Elle levait une main gantée pour réordonner sa frange quand elle se tendit et se tourna rapidement vers le comptoir, souriant à l'homme qui venait de sortir de l'arrière boutique.

Draco se mit sur ses gardes et alluma la lampe trônant sur le comptoir. Il prenait un malin plaisir à apparaître sans faire de bruit et surprendre ses clients. Mais là, la sorcière avait tout de suite senti sa présence et avançait maintenant vers lui, les talons de ses bottes claquant contre le plancher.

Elle était grande, vêtue d'un manteau vert foncé à deux rangées de gros boutons noirs, serré à la taille par une large ceinture de la même couleur. L'habit s'évasait légèrement vers le bas et s'arrêtait au dessous des genoux, laissant apercevoir quelques centimètres d'une robe au vert assorti. La nuque était protégée par un foulard tout aussi vert et des cheveux d'un noir de geai encadraient le visage de la femme, les pointes de la frange balayant le haut de larges lunettes aux verres foncés cachant son regard.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de la sorcière, quelque chose qu'il sentait sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus. Quelque chose qui ne collait pas. Une impression de déjà-vu. Ou plutôt de déjà-senti. Il était sûr de n'avoir jamais rencontré cette femme et pourtant sa présence avait quelque chose de familier qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Reprenant une attitude plus professionnelle, il plaça ce problème dans un coin de son esprit.

- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- J'aimerai savoir si vous pourriez me réparer ceci.

La sorcière, apparemment enrouée, avait sourit en déposant sur la table la sacoche noir qu'elle portait. Draco tenta d'apercevoir les lettres gravées sur une plaque au dessus de l'attache mais la femme avait déjà soulevé le rabat de cuire et tirait de la serviette un objet plat emballé dans un tissu rouge vif. Le tissu se révéla être une taie d'oreiller et l'objet un attrapeur de rêve.

L'artefact était de très belle facture et bien plus large qu'un attrapeur de rêve standard. Le sorcier passa doucement une main au dessus de l'objet et sentit aussitôt la magie qui enrobait l'artefact. Relevant les yeux vers sa cliente, il lui indiqua d'un hochement de tête qu'il l'écoutait.

- Il ne marche plus. Il n'attrape plus rien et me laisse avec mes horribles cauchemars, ce traître.

Tout en écoutant la sorcière, Draco avait enfilé une paire de gants blancs. Soulevant délicatement l'objet, il l'examina sous toutes les coutures. Diamètre : 30 cm, bois de saule, plumes de chouette, tendons de chauve-souris.

- L'avez-vous fait tomber ? Un autre objet l'a t-il percuté ?

- Non, j'en prends grand soin. C'est un objet très utile auquel je tiens beaucoup.

L'artefactier hocha la tête et tendit les bras en l'air un moment, l'attrapeur de rêve toujours dans les mains, avant de le reposer. Otant ses gants, il repassa ses mains au dessus de l'objet, les laissant un moment immobile avant de les poser sur le bord du comptoir. La magie qu'il avait sentie lui avait renvoyé l'odeur du cuir et du feu de bois, la lumière du soleil se déversant sur des plaines immenses et des voix incompréhensible racontant l'enfantement du monde.

- Du sur-mesure, fait sur place on dirait. Une commande ?

- Un cadeau.

- Vous l'avez depuis longtemps ?

La sorcière hocha la tête et Draco vit ses doigts bouger imperceptiblement puis ses lèvres colorées d'un rose sombre former un 'o' délicat.

- Cela fera bientôt dix ans…

- Mmh… vous aviez fréquemment des cauchemars avant de l'avoir.

- Oui. Deux à trois par nuit.

Draco fronça les sourcils alors que la femme gardait un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Cela durait depuis longtemps ?

- J'ai toujours fait des cauchemars, et ils se sont multipliés durant mon adolescence.

Le sorcier acquiesça et, prenant ses gants, fit tourner l'attrapeur de rêve pour l'aligner devant lui.

- Je n'affirme rien mais… peut-être est-il tout simplement plein.

- Plein ?

- Oui, il aurait absorbé tellement de cauchemar qu'il ne pourrait plus en absorber du tout. Je n'ai jamais rencontré ce cas de figure, et je ne pense pas avoir lu ou entendu quoi que ce soit de ce genre mais…

Draco s'appuya au comptoir, les yeux fixé sur l'artefact, tellement concentré qu'il ne put s'empêcher de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

- Et vous pensez qu'il serait possible de le… vider ? Pour qu'il puisse à nouveau marcher ?

- Possible, je ne sais pas. Je peux toujours essayer… si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Tant que vous ne me l'abîmez pas. J'aimerai le garder même s'il ne fonctionne plus.

- Bien sûr.

La sorcière avait tendu la main vers l'artefact et caressait la courbe du cadre en bois. Draco devinait un regard plein d'affection derrière les lunettes sombres. Elle finit par relever la tête et adressa un sourire à l'artefactier.

- Bien, je vous le laisse. Bonne chance.

La femme avait déjà refermé sa sacoche et s'était engagée vers l'entrée quand Draco se reprit.

- Attendez, nous n'avons pas convenu d'un prix.

La sorcière se retourna et continua son chemin à reculons.

- L'argent n'a pas d'importance. Je repasserai la semaine prochaine.

- Et si je n'ai pas fini ?

- Vous n'aurez qu'à me parler de ce que vous aurez trouvé.

La femme avait ouvert la porte et après un dernier sourire et un signe de la main, sortit, ouvrit son parapluie et disparut sous la pluie.

Draco resta immobile un moment, fixant la porte de sa boutique, laissant sa surprise se lire sur son visage avant de retrouver une expression neutre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un client prenait le contrôle de la situation mais… La sensation bizarre qu'il avait eu en voyant la sorcière revint. Une sensation désagréable, un sentiment de faiblesse, une légère crispation. L'artefactier ferma les paupières et pris une grande inspiration. Il rouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur l'attrapeur de rêve et, enfilant à nouveau ses gants, emmena l'artefact dans l'arrière boutique.

Cette pièce, qui était plutôt un atelier, était plus chaleureuse que la boutique. Quelques vieilles lampes diffusaient une lumière jaune orangé et le feu ronflant dans la cheminée chauffait doucement la pièce. Tout y était agencé dans un mélange d'ordre et de chaos. Des portraits de provenance diverses formaient un puzzle sur un mur au dessus d'une énième étagère croulant sous les objets, des outils et des livres rangés avec soin au dessus d'une surface de travail impeccable. Des paquets alignés par ordre de grandeur attendant le retour de leur propriétaire.

Draco posa l'attrapeur de rêve sur sa table de travail et plia nettement la taie d'oreiller. Pris d'une intuition fugace, il porta presque inconsciemment le tissu à son nez et inspira. La lourde odeur d'un corps, mais de faible touche de musc, de lis… réalisant ce qu'il faisait, le sorcier reposa vivement la taie d'oreiller et se retourna brusquement en entendant un craquement derrière lui. La porte donnant sur l'escalier menant à son appartement s'ouvrit.

- Mère ?

- Draco, Astoria est passée me voir, veux-tu prendre le thé avec nous ?

=/=/=

- Tu ne regrettes rien ?

Draco releva le nez de son livre et regarda sa mère. Comme tous les soirs après le dîner, ils s'étaient assis dans le salon, où ils lisaient, jouaient au scrabble ou aux échecs. Il lui faisait parfois la lecture pendant qu'elle brodait ou reprisait magiquement ses robes préférées. Le portrait de Lucius trônait au dessus de la cheminée, leur donnant un semblant d'unité familiale.

- Pardon ?

Narcissa se redressa et fixa son fils.

- Astoria, l'enfant qu'elle porte. Tu ne regrettes pas de ne pas en être le père ?

Draco retint un soupir et s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Dès qu'il s'était établi, elle n'avait eu de cesse d'essayer de lui trouver une épouse, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse comprendre lors d'une mémorable dispute qu'il pouvait s'occuper de lui tout seul et que ce n'était pas en lui jetant toutes les jeunes femmes qu'elle estimait convenable dans les bras qu'il allait se marier.

- Mère, vous savez comme moi qu'elle est bien plus heureuse avec Théodore qu'elle ne l'aurait été avec moi.

- Pourtant elle vient souvent nous voir.

- Elle vous aime beaucoup, vous l'avez beaucoup aidée.

Narcissa hocha la tête et tourna ses yeux vers les flammes. Et elle vous remercie en vous faisant partager sa grossesse, cet enfant à venir que je tarde à vous apporter de moi-même et que vous voudriez tant, tut Draco en regardant le profil élégant de sa mère.

Cette nuit, Draco rêva d'Astoria, couchée sur une énorme taie d'oreiller rouge sang, nue, alanguie. La voix de Narcissa chuchotait une litanie de 'tu ne regrettes rien ?'. Puis Astoria se retrouvait soudain allongée sur le comptoir de sa boutique, des bougies éclairant son ventre gonflé par sa grossesse Son ventre sur lequel apparaissait le dessin d'un attrapeur de rêve. Puis la cliente en robe verte et lunette de soleil se trouvait soudainement face à lui, de l'autre côté du ventre et ils se penchaient ensemble au dessus.

- Il est plein.

- Il faut le vider.

Ils posaient alors leurs mains sur le ventre appuyant, appuyant, la forme du bébé se voyant au travers du ventre maintenant translucide et Draco se réveilla en sueur.

=/=/=

Le soleil éclairait le Chemin de Traverse au travers des nuages gris parcourant le ciel. Il faisait froid et Draco resserra son écharpe autour de son cou. La veille, tant pour chasser les images de son rêve que pour avancer dans son travail, il avait fouillé toute sa bibliothèque à la recherche d'information sur les attrapeurs de rêves. Mais il ne trouva rien qu'il ne savait déjà. Il se rendait donc vers Fleury et Bott, accompagné de sa mère marchant silencieusement à son côté.

Il y avait peu de monde à la librairie et aucun livre que lui proposa le vendeur ne releva contenir de nouvelles informations. Draco attendait maintenant sa mère près de la porte d'entrée quand il la vit.

Elle portait toujours son manteau vert et une écharpe crème cachait le bas de son visage. Ce dernier était encore une fois barré des lunettes de soleil et Draco la suivit des yeux. Concentré sur la silhouette qui s'éloignait maintenant vers le Chaudron Baveur, il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son bras.

- Qui est-ce ?

L'artefactier se retourna vers sa mère, son visage gardant une trace de surprise.

- Ma nouvelle cliente.

- Comment s'appelle t-elle ?

Draco écarquilla légèrement des yeux et se retourna vers l'extérieur juste à temps pour voir la sorcière au manteau vert disparaître par la porte du pub.

- Je ne sais pas.

=/=/=

Assis devant sa table de travail, les yeux fixés sur l'attrapeur de rêve y trônant, Draco se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas remarquer que sa cliente ne s'était pas présentée. Cela faisait une heure qu'il était rentré, et une heure que le mystère enveloppant la sorcière et son impression de déjà-vu le faisait tourner peu à peu en bourrique. Son irritation se faisait de plus en plus grande alors qu'il n'arrivait même pas à mettre ce problème de côté pour travailler. Furibond, il finit par se lever brusquement et monta pesamment les marches menant à son appartement. Il déboula dans le salon et s'immobilisa immédiatement en voyant que sa mère n'était pas seule. Assise en face d'elle, une tasse de thé à la main, Pansy Parkinson lui souriait.

- Draco.

- Pansy.

- Tu es toujours aussi beau à regarder mais je préférerai t'avoir à côté de moi.

L'artefactier jeta un regard noir à son amie et pris position dans un troisième fauteuil, acceptant avec mauvaise grâce la tasse que sa mère lui servit.

- J'ai demandé à Pansy de venir, elle sort plus que nous et je me disais qu'elle connaîtrait peut-être ta cliente inconnue.

Pansy tourna son regard clairement amusé vers son ami et, souriant, lui demanda plus de détail. Le visage fermé, Draco sirota lentement son thé en guise de basse vengeance avant de parler.

- Grande, presque autant que moi. Plutôt mince. Cheveux noirs mi-long légèrement ondulés. Lunettes de soleil.

La sorcière brune sourit légèrement à ce détail et reposa sa tasse sur la table basse disposée entre eux.

- Je vois. Et honnêtement, je ne peux pas t'aider. Je la croise dans la rue parfois et chez Mme Guipure, j'ai quelque fois bavardé avec elle mais à part le fait qu'elle est polie, a un beau sourire et ne se montre que rarement… je ne sais pas son nom.

Draco se rembrunit légèrement et soupira.

- Pourquoi est-elle venue te voir ?

- Pour voir si je pouvais lui réparer son attrapeur de rêve.

Draco sentit le regard de sa mère changé presque imperceptiblement, trahissant pour lui son intérêt, alors que Pansy haussait les sourcils et s'appuyait sur l'un de ses accoudoirs.

- Un attrapeur de rêve ? Ça peut se réparer ? Pourquoi n'en achète t-elle pas un nouveau ?

- C'est un cadeau et il a été fait spécialement pour elle et…

- Et ?

Un petit sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de l'artefactier qui se leva et embrassa son amie sur le front.

- Merci beaucoup Pansy, tu es la meilleure.

Le sorcier quitta ensuite la pièce et les deux femmes fixèrent un moment la porte avant de se regarder, hausser les épaules et changer de sujet.

=/=/=

Draco se rassit à sa table de travail et y posa le livre qu'il venait de sortir de sa bibliothèque. Il tira ensuite à lui un bloc note et un encrier. On pouvait fabriquer son attrapeur de rêve soi-même mais cela nécessitait du temps. De plus, pour une meilleure efficacité, il fallait effectuer un enchantement complexe pour relier l'attrapeur à son propriétaire. Pour ces raisons, peu de personne faisait elle même leur propre attrapeur de rêve, préférant ceux du commerce même si moins efficace car sans enchantement quand ils ne se tournaient pas, comme la majorité des sorciers, vers les potions.

Mais l'attrapeur que Draco avait sous les yeux avait été fait sur-mesure et il était absolument certain que, dans la magie qui faisait fonctionner l'objet, il trouverait la marque distincte de son propriétaire. L'artefactier sourit avant de se rembrunir, réalisant que, même si il trouvait ce fragment de magie, il ne lui révélerait pas pour autant le nom de sa cliente inconnue. Se maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, il chassa son envie de bouder et de taper quelque chose et ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard il se leva et passa dans la boutique.

Il déambula un moment entre les étagères au rangement chaotique et à l'agencement légèrement labyrinthique. Il avait savamment créé ce désordre pour déstabiliser les clients, les perturber. Ils acceptaient ensuite plus volontiers son aide, lui laissant le contrôle de la situation.

Retrouvant le sourire, Draco passa le bout de ses doigts sur les objets les plus bizarres qu'il plaçait en tête de gondole dans l'allée principale menant de l'entrée au comptoir. L'esprit plus clair il repassa dans l'arrière boutique et se rassit. Il devait pour le moment oublier l'identité inconnue de sa cliente, ne pas la chercher pour la laisser venir à lui d'elle-même. Il avait un autre mystère à résoudre, un mystère qu'il avait sous les yeux et qui était tout aussi intéressant.

Trempant sa plume dans son encrier, il se mit à prendre des notes. Certes il savait comment faire un attrapeur de rêve, mais cette connaissance avait toujours été théorique. S'il fabriquait lui même un attrapeur, il pourrait bien mieux comprendre et analyser la façon dont fonctionnait la magie de l'objet. Son nom laisser penser à une magie absorbante plutôt que défensive et il allait donc falloir s'intéresser à cette partie. Comment une magie pouvait absorber les rêves, quand faisait-elle ensuite ? Glissant le haut de sa plume contre ses lèvres, Draco réfléchit un moment avant de se remettre à écrire. Pansy accepterait sûrement de participer à une petite expérience. Et peut-être faudrait-il aussi s'intéresser aux pensines et à l'extraction de souvenir, action peut-être similaire à celle d'un attrapeur de rêve.

Souriant, Draco posa sa plume et ouvrit le livre qu'il avait sortit plus tôt, se penchant attentivement sur son contenu en continuant de prendre des notes. Quand Narcissa vint le chercher pour le dîner, la bibliothèque au dessus de son bureau était cachée derrière des feuilles où étaient reproduit en gros le schéma de construction d'un attrapeur, les formules et enchantements. L'artefactier se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, une vieille aiguille à tricoter en main, s'entraînant au mouvement à faire pour jeter les sortilèges.

=/=/=

Cette fois ci ce fut Pansy dans son rêve. Pansy auréolée d'un attrapeur de rêve, Pansy se transformant peu à peu en sa cliente inconnue, avec ses lunettes de soleil, son sourire. Elle était vêtue de la taie d'oreiller rouge qui lui faisait une longue cape. Ses cheveux s'étaient soudain mis à rétrécir et ses lunettes avaient disparus. Draco se retrouva face à deux yeux verts et se réveilla en sursaut.

Potter…

Respirant profondément pour calmer les battements de son cœur, le sorcier se tourna sur le dos, fixant le plafond de sa chambre. Il resta immobile un moment avant d'attraper sa baguette et de murmurer un tempus. 5h40. Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de Potter ? Depuis la fin de la guerre ils ne s'étaient croisés qu'un nombre limité de fois et il évitait fidèlement tout article parlant de l'ancien gryffondor. Alors pourquoi ?

Draco se tourne sur le côté et soupira. Cette sensation de déjà-vu, de gêne… son inconnue l'avait prise au dépourvu, sa simple présence lui avait fait perdre le contrôle de la situation, comme quand, à Poudlard, il se retrouvait face à Potter. Il l'avait toujours détesté pour ça. Peut-être que sa cliente était une parente des Potter et que leur traits particuliers étaient d'énerver les Malfoy. Draco ricana et ferma les yeux un moment avant de se lever.

=/=/=

- Draco… DRACO !

Draco se réveilla en sursaut et, ne reconnaissant pas son environnement, se leva brusquement de sa chaise – chaise ? – et posa son regard déboussolé sur la femme aux cheveux noirs – sa cliente inconnue ? – devant lui.

- Franchement Draco, ça n'est pas des manières. Tu me demandes de venir et tu n'es même pas capable de bien m'accueillir.

Secouant légèrement la tête, Draco ferma fortement les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Il se trouvait dans son atelier, des feuilles accrochées partout sur sa bibliothèque. Sur son bureau, deux attrapeurs de rêve. Voilà, tout lui revenait. La veille, il avait acheté tous les éléments nécessaires à la fabrication de ce type d'artefact et, dès qu'il était rentré, c'était mis au travail. Apparemment, il avait été tellement plongé dans son ouvrage qu'il s'était endormi dans son atelier et… quelqu'un claqua des doigts sous son nez et il se tourna brusquement vers le responsable.

- Draco, tu m'écoutes ?

Pansy. Oui, Pansy, bien sûr. Il lui avait demandé si elle voulait bien se prêter à une petite expérience, elle avait accepté et se trouvait maintenant devant lui. Ce qui signifiait qu'il devait être treize heures. Mince, avait t-il veillé si tard pour avoir dormi toute la matinée sur une chaise ? Peut-être. Il se rapprocha de son bureau et effleura l'attrapeur de rêve qu'il avait fabriqué. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se perdait dans son travail et en oubliait le temps. Réveillé et souriant, il se tourna vers son amie.

=/=/=

- Donc… pour l'instant je n'ai qu'à m'allonger par terre et baisser mes barrières mentales.

- Oui.

- Bien.

- Bien.

Draco fixa Pansy. Cette dernière, les sourcils légèrement froncés, inspectait de nouveau les symboles qu'il avait dessinés au sol. Ils s'étaient rendus dans une des pièces vide de l'appartement et il avait tracé les symboles tout en lui expliquant le déroulement de son expérience. La pièce baignait dans une pénombre chaleureuse, le soleil, de retour après une semaine de mauvais temps, passant par les persiennes des volets pour dessiner des rectangles de lumières sur le plancher. Il fallait maintenant que Pansy s'allonge au milieu des signes tracés au sol. Après cela, il lui faudrait une bonne demi-heure pour la relier à l'attrapeur de rêve.

- Tu es sûr que le plancher est propre ?

- Je l'ai nettoyé devant toi.

- Mmh…

- Est-ce que tu préfères t'allonger sur une couverture ?

- Je crois oui.

D'un mouvement de poignet, l'artefactier fit apparaître un plaid sur le sol et la sorcière consentit enfin à s'allonger.

- Et ça ne fera pas mal.

- Non, tu auras sûrement le même genre de sensation que dans le cas d'un légilimens mais ça ne te fera pas mal.

Draco s'était assis derrière la tête de Pansy et avait posé l'attrapeur de rêve entre eux.

- Maintenant, tu baisses tes barrières mentales et tu restes calme. Je te dirai quand tout sera fini.

L'ancienne serpentarde acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et ferma les yeux. Ceux de Draco étaient fixés sur le visage de la jeune femme et, quand il la sentit prête, commença à enchanter.

Il lui fallut au final une bonne heure pour compléter l'enchantement. Pendant tout ce temps, les signes au sol avaient lui doucement tandis que de fins filets de lumière bleue s'étaient lentement crées entre le crâne de Pansy et l'attrapeur de rêve. C'était le centre du filet de ce dernier qui s'était mis à luire en premier puis, toujours en chantant, Draco avait posé ses mains sur le crâne de la sorcière. Il avait dû attendre que la magie le relie au subconscient de Pansy avant de pouvoir éloigner ses mains, étirant du bout des doigts de longs filaments de lumière qu'il avait amené jusqu'au centre de l'attrapeur dont la lueur gagna en intensité. La lumière s'était ensuite répandue dans tout l'objet, lentement, sûrement et, quand tout le filet fut illuminé, il brilla un moment avant de s'éteindre.

Draco resta un moment immobile, l'esprit vide, les yeux fixés sur un point entre l'artefact et le crâne de son amie avant de se redresser en sursaut. Le changement brusque de position et le rai de lumière qu'il avait maintenant dans les yeux lui fit tourner la tête et la silhouette devant lui se dédoubla et oscilla un moment, Pansy, sa cliente, avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

Il se sentait mal, oppressé, sa poitrine le lançait. Quelqu'un l'appelait d'une voix anxieuse. Il avait froid et quand il ouvrit les yeux, Potter, flou, fou, était penché au dessus lui. Il se redressa en hurlant, ses deux mains plaquées sur son torse pour arrêter… arrêter… il hoqueta et s'effondra de nouveau.

Il se réveilla au son de chuchotis. Le goût âpre sur sa langue, l'odeur de la potion revigorante et son état encore comateux lui firent un moment croire qu'il était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard mais il reconnut son ciel de lit quand il ouvrit les yeux. Les chuchotis cessèrent et il tourna la tête pour voir le visage concerné de sa mère.

- Quoi ?

Sa voix était râpeuse et la tête lui tourna quand il se redressa en position assise.

- Ton dernier repas ?

Draco ouvrit la bouche avant de la fermer, fronçant les sourcils. Derrière sa mère, Pansy le regardait avec le même regard. Inquiète, passablement énervé. Son dernier repas…

- Quel jour est-on ?

- Vendredi.

- Dernier repas… jeudi midi, je crois.

Narcissa ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, Pansy eut un ricanement dédaigneux.

- Idiot. Pas étonnant que tu sois tombé dans les pommes.

L'artefactier roula des yeux et se tassa un peu plus contre ses coussins. Il y eut quelques minutes de silence avant qu'il ne se retourne vers les deux femmes qui le fixaient.

- Je ferai attention dorénavant.

- Et tu vas boire ça.

Draco fixa un moment le bol de soupe que sa mère venait de forcer entre ses mains et soupira avant de se mettre à boire. Les souvenirs lui revenaient. Son évanouissement, son premier réveil… pourquoi encore Potter !

- Draco ?

Le sorcier se tourna vers sa mère.

- Tu vas bien ?

Draco fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Pansy soupira.

- Tu fixes ton bol depuis cinq minutes. Qu'est ce qu'il te passe par le crâne ?

L'artefactier fixa son amie avant de détourner le regard. Est-ce qu'il devait leur en parler ? De Potter ? De sa cliente qui… Se tournant à nouveau vers les deux femmes, Draco se dit que non, qu'il serait bon pour garder le lit une semaine connaissant sa mère et Pansy.

- Rien d'important.

Les sorcières hochèrent la tête l'air peu convaincu puis, alors qu'il finissait sa soupe, Pansy s'assit au bout du lit.

- Et sinon, ça a marché ?

- Oui. On pourra passer à la deuxième partie de l'expérience ce soir.

- Demain.

L'artefactier se tourna vers sa mère qui le regarda, impassible. Ils se fixèrent un moment avant que Draco ne détourna la tête.

- Demain, c'est possible Pansy ?

- Toujours pour toi, très cher.

=/=/=

La pluie, qui parfois se transformait en grêle, claquait contre les vitres mais la chambre d'ami était sombre et silencieuse. Les rideaux avaient été tirés et un sort d'insonorisation lancé pour que rien ne perturbe le sommeil dans lequel Draco avait plongé Pansy.

L'artefactier était assis près du lit où cette dernière reposait. Carnet et plume en main, une faible flamme magique dansant dans un bocal contre son ventre, il attendait que son ami se mette à rêver. Au dessus de sa tête, l'attrapeur de rêve était accroché au mur et, entre l'objet et Pansy, Draco avait invoqué un fin nuage de poussière pour être sûr de ne pas rater les rêves.

Mais les rêves ne venaient pas et, à force d'attendre, Draco s'affaissa de plus en plus dans son fauteuil. L'atmosphère douillette, la faible lumière de la flamme, le silence… ses yeux papillonnaient et, tandis qu'il essayait de rester éveillé, ses pensées perdaient en cohérence. Puis Pansy se releva et lui sourit avant de mettre les lunettes de soleil posées sur la table de chevet. Elle était vêtue d'un manteau vert, boutons noirs, ceintures noires qu'elle enleva en avançant jusqu'au comptoir. Draco retint sa respiration. Sa cliente inconnue portait une robe bustier rouge carmin, moulante, laissant à découvert des épaules fermes, une cuisse fuselée à l'échancrure, les hanches se balançant, le sourire pourpre tentateur. Draco sentit sa température monter et son sexe se tendre. Sa cliente n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres maintenant et lui souriait toujours. Elle allait l'embrasser. Merlin, elle allait l'embrasser. Il sursauta, quelque chose tomba au sol et il se réveilla.

Il haleta un moment avant de remarquer son érection et, fermant les yeux, fit le vide dans sa tête pour se calmer. Il y parvint à peu près, suffisamment pour apaiser ses envies mais pas assez pour chasser tout à fait les souvenirs de son rêve. Rêve… merlin, il s'était endormi et… Relevant brusquement la tête vers Pansy, il distingua de fines lueurs se déplacer de sa tête à l'attrapeur de rêve. A nouveau concentré sur son travail, il ramassa son carnet tombé par terre et se mit à noter.

=/=/=

Les paupières lourdes, Draco se redressa et ferma les yeux fortement avant de les rouvrir. Depuis que Pansy était repartie, il était resté assis à sa table de travail, les yeux rivés à ses notes et à l'attrapeur de rêve, tentant vainement de travailler pour repousser les souvenirs de son rêve qui semblaient sans cesse lui revenir. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça et à sa… réaction. Il ne pouvait pas perdre le contrôle comme ça, c'était… c'était impossible. Et cela ne devait pas se reproduire. Il fallait penser à autre chose, autre chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail et il était de plus en plus fatigué. Peut-être que s'il attendait d'être complètement exténué avant de se coucher les rêves ne viendraient pas ?

Draco se secoua et se leva. Il était un Malfoy, il était adulte, il était un sorcier accompli et il n'avait pas peur de faire des rêves érotiques du tout !

Ses poings se crispèrent néanmoins quand il monta l'escalier vers l'appartement mais, gardant son calme, il fit appel aux techniques d'occlumencie et se coucha plus apaisé.

=/=/=

Ce fut l'esprit tout aussi clair qu'il se mit au travail le lendemain. Son expérience avec Pansy avait conforté son idée d'une ressemblance entre l'action d'un attrapeur de rêve et celle de retirer un souvenir pour le mettre dans une pensine. Il avait vu les filaments de rêves, beaucoup moins consistant que ceux de souvenirs, être aspirés par l'attrapeur de rêve. Certains avaient semblé trop inconsistant, trop éphémère pour rejoindre l'objet magique et s'étaient effilochés dans l'air. D'autre avaient atteint l'artefact qui avait alors brillé légèrement. Il fallait maintenant réussir à les en ressortir.

Les souvenirs préservés hors d'un sorcier avaient une longue espérance de vie si bien conservés. Mais les rêves attrapés restaient t-ils dans l'attrapeur ? Il n'y avait aucun sortilège agissant comme un conservateur de 'matière onirique' sur l'attrapeur de rêve, ni rien qui ne relève d'une destruction de cette substance. Peut-être pas tous les rêves alors, mais les plus fort émotionnellement, les cauchemars.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser être sur la bonne voie. Un attrapeur fait sur mesure, donc un cas exceptionnel, beaucoup de cauchemars sûrement très violent qui s'accrochent à l'artefact et l'empêchent de continuer sa tâche. L'artefactier hocha la tête et retrempa sa plume dans son encrier.

Maintenant il fallait pouvoir faire apparaître les rêves attrapés et ensuite, si cela marchait, trouver la façon de les retirer, voir ensuite de les supprimer s'ils ne disparaissaient pas d'eux même. Relevant la pointe de sa plume, Draco fixa les deux attrapeurs de rêve à sa gauche.

Peut-être avec une potion qui serait l'inverse du Sommeil Sans Rêves ? Ou en approchant l'artefact d'une pensine ? Voir d'un autre attrapeur de rêve ? Draco nota les différentes idées qui lui venaient pour faire apparaître les rêves puis revient sûr chacune d'entre elles pour les approfondir. Il y passa toute la matinée ainsi que le début de l'après-midi et finit par rappeler Pansy sur le coup de trois heures.

=/=/=

- Tu veux encore que je rêve pour toi ?

La sorcière le regardait suspicieusement.

- Oui. Mais cette fois c'est moi qui vais attraper tes rêves avant qu'il n'arrive à l'attrapeur. Il faut que j'en étudie un pour voir de quoi il est composé pour ensuite trouver une solution qui les ferait apparaître sur un attrapeur de rêve.

- C'est l'explication la moins compréhensible que je ne t'ai jamais entendu faire.

Draco soupira.

- Je veux…

- J'ai compris quand même. Pas la peine de répéter.

- Bien dans ce cas, si tu pouvais…

- … prendre place sur le lit, bien sûr.

Tandis que Pansy s'installait confortablement, Draco s'assit sur la chaise près de la tête de lit, la baguette prête.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne serais pas mieux sur le lit à côté de moi.

L'artefactier secoua la tête à la remarque et l'air aguicheur de son amie qui se mit à rire.

- Pour m'endormir encore une fois, non.

- Tu t'es endormi la dern…

- Bois ça et dort.

Pansy le fixa un moment avant de boire la fiole de potion que Draco lui tendait. Elle n'eut juste le temps de la lui remettre dans les mains avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

=/=/=

Pansy était repartie en se plaignant qu'à cause de lui, son rythme de sommeil était maintenant perturbé à jamais. Draco observa un moment les rêves qu'il avait attrapés briller faiblement dans leurs bocaux, leurs jeta quelques sorts puis les rangea avec précaution avant de monter se coucher.

=/=/=

Le lendemain, en vérifiant machinalement que son sort de rasage avait parfaitement fonctionné, Draco se rappela que c'était le jour de la visite de sa cliente inconnue. Finissant rapidement de s'habiller, il descendit dans sa boutique et se mit à relire toutes ses notes, ses idées. Tout cela lui prit moins de temps qu'il l'espérait et il resta immobile à fixer son plan de travail, tentant de calmer la nervosité qui le gagnait petit à petit. Puis sa mère entra, l'air plus pâle que d'habitude, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, une lettre dans sa main crispée.

=/=/=

Draco jeta un dernier regard à la nouvelle prison sorcière d'Angleterre, plissant les yeux à cause de la lumière du soleil couchant et, posant une main sur le bras que sa mère avait passé au sien, transplanna. Arrivés à leur appartement, ils restèrent un moment immobiles avant que Narcissa ne se laisse aller un instant, reposant sa tête contre l'épaule de son fils.

- Je suis contente qu'il aille… qu'il aille bien.

L'artefactier hocha la tête et aida sa mère à enlever son manteau. Il resta avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se couche, ne voulant la laisser seule. Même si elle ne montrait rien, mais s'il ne montrait rien, cette visite rendue à Lucius, la première accordée par le Ministère depuis son emprisonnement, les avaient profondément remué. Immobile devant la porte de la chambre de sa mère, Draco fixa un moment le bout du couloir, là où l'escalier, deux étages plus bas, menait à sa boutique, puis se détourna et partit se coucher.

Son sommeil fut agité, peuplé d'une foule d'inferi et d'êtres décharnés, et au milieu d'eux, son père. Puis les détraqueurs tournant autour de lui, le vent violent, et l'image d'Azkaban au loin. Puis près. La petite pièce blanche au miroir sans teint dans laquelle il avait vu son père mais l'uniforme blanc et noir sur lui même, les rangées de portes l'enfermant. Crier, hurler, pleurer…

Draco se réveilla en sursaut et, une fois son rythme cardiaque revenu à la normal, essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Il se leva et se précipita dans sa salle de bain, tournant à fond le robinet d'eau chaude.

=/=/=

Il avait retrouvé son calme et, debout à la fenêtre de la cuisine, sirotait sa tasse de café. Dehors, le ciel était couvert et pas un souffle de vent ne semblait vouloir faire bouger les lourds nuages gris. Et le silence, seulement perturbé par l'elfe de maison préparant le petit déjeuner de sa mère. Draco soupira et finit son café, posant dans l'évier sa tasse, qui fut aussitôt lavée, avant de descendre dans sa boutique.

Ce ne fut que quand il pénétra dans son arrière boutique et aperçut les attrapeurs de rêve qu'il se rappela sa cliente inconnue. Il l'avait ratée. L'artefactier crispa les poings et s'avança vers sa table de travail. Il l'avait ratée, mais pour une bonne raison, une visite qui valait plus que celle de cette mystérieuse femme. Et puis, elle repasserait sûrement une autre fois. Hochant la tête, Draco passa dans le magasin pour l'ouvrir.

Il avançait vers la porte quand il la vit. Une feuille blanche, pliée en deux, qu'on avait dû passer sous la porte, se découpait nettement sur le sol de bois sombre. Draco sut instinctivement que le mot venait de sa cliente mystérieuse avant même de déplier la feuille. Le message était bref, l'encre rouge, l'écriture petite et serrée.

_Travaillez bien,_

_je reviendrai lundi prochain._

Il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu cette écriture. Mais où ? Quand… ?

C'en était assez ! Il fallait qu'il sache ! Donnant un tour de clé rageur à la porte pour la déverrouiller, il se rendit d'un pas saccadé dans son arrière boutique. Rangeant un coin de sa table de travail, il y posa la lettre et sortit sa baguette.

Mais rien.

Pas un sortilège, pas un enchantement, même pas une potion qu'il avait sous la main ne lui révéla le nom de sa mystérieuse cliente. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre une fois de plus le problème de côté et d'attendre. Attendre et continuer de travailler sur les attrapeurs. Draco soupira et posa la lettre sur la taie d'oreiller rouge. Ses doigts caressèrent un moment le tissu mais il se rabroua vite et, se concentrant sur les attrapeurs de rêves, se poussa à se remettre au travail.

Le rêve, il lui fallait analyser la matière du rêve pour ensuite trouver un sort, une potion, quelque chose pour les rendre visible. Draco ramena devant lui son carnet de note et les bocaux où flottaient les rêves de Pansy. Apparemment, les enchantements permettant de conserver un souvenir avaient fonctionné sur les rêves qui, s'ils n'étaient plus que simples scintillements, restaient toujours visibles et présents. Draco finit de relire ses notes et, roulant ses manches jusque mi-avant bras, se leva pour commencer ses expérimentations.

=/=/=

Draco ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il testait, expérimentait, hasardait, picorant ce que ça mère lui faisait descendre, se couchant tard et se levant tôt. Deux jours durant lesquels il avait mis en pratique la moindre de ses idées, de celles qui pensaient les plus logique à celles venue tout droit de nulle part mais pas un résultat, rien, niet, nada.

Se détournant brusquement du chaudron dans lequel glougloutait une potion inutile, l'artefactier posa la main sur son bureau et ramena vers lui le parchemin sur lequel s'écrivaient toutes les étapes de ses expériences. Il essaya de lire avec attention le détail de sa dernière tentative mais il s'arrêta vite, énervé. Ses yeux parcoururent son bureau et s'arrêtèrent sur les bocaux où se trouvaient les rêves de Pansy maintenant transparent. Son bras partit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et balaya les récipients d'un geste rageur. Les trois bocaux qu'il percuta s'envolèrent.

Draco réagit au quart de tour à sa bourde et attrapa un bocal de son bras tendu, se tourna et balança son autre bras pour en attraper un deuxième. Emporter par son élan, son bras continua son mouvement et le deuxième bocal percuta de plein fouet le troisième au dessus du chaudron. Certains débris de verre tombèrent au sol, d'autres, le couvercle et le rêve tombèrent dans la potion, projetant des gouttes bleues pâles dans les airs. Puis la potion explosa.

Ce fut une explosion silencieuse et de faible puissance. Elle dégagea cependant une vive lumière et un nuage argenté qui retomba en une fine poudre brillante. Draco éternua un petit nuage de poudre et entrouvrit précautionneusement les yeux. Il dut les refermer vivement et porta ses mains à son visage, se frottant les paupières pour faire disparaître la poudre s'y trouvant. Quand il put les rouvrir, les poings argentés, il soupira en regardant la pellicule argent recouvrant tout dans un périmètre de deux mètres autour du chaudron puis s'immobilisa. Là, sur son bureau, l'attrapeur de rêve qu'il avait construit et laissé sur son plan de travail sans protection, brillait en certain endroit.

Il se rapprocha brusquement, cognant son genou contre le chaudron qui tangua un moment mais resta sur son socle. L'artefactier posa les bocaux qu'il tenait et saisit l'attrapeur de rêve. Sur certaines cordes, des filaments immatériels plus ou moins gros brillaient doucement. Reposant l'artefact, Draco se retourna vers son chaudron pour racler sa paroi intérieur de sa main. La poudre argentée était fine et volatile et, après avoir ouvert un bocal d'un coup de baguette magique, l'y versa. La poussière se déposa lentement au fond et, entrant en contact avec le rêve, le fit briller doucement. Le sourire niais qui naquit sur les lèvres de l'artefactier ne le quitta que lorsqu'il s'endormit.

=/=/=

Draco se tenait debout dans la nuit. Il faisait très sombre, mais pas assez pour qu'il ne puisse voir son ombre sur le sol. La lune devait être là, quelque part, mais il avait beau se tourner, l'astre n'était pas visible. Rien n'était visible, les deux seules choses tangibles se trouvaient être lui et le sol sous ses pieds. Puis les étoiles se mirent à apparaître. Une, deux, cinq, trop… trop pour être des étoiles, trop pour être la voie lactée. Un vent faible vint lui balayer le visage puis devient de plus en plus fort, le forçant à se plier en avant pour ne pas se faire emporter. Il leva ses deux bras devant son visage pour se protéger et, risquant un coup d'œil au ciel, aperçut un énorme nuage argenté foncer sur lui comme une immense vague de sable. D'instinct il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même et planta un peu plus ses pieds dans le sol. Le vent s'accentua encore, une onde de chaleur manqua de l'emporter et puis plus rien qu'un silence scintillant.

Draco se redressa lentement et entrouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait au milieu d'un nuage de poussière argentée et devant lui se tenait…

Elle semblait flotter, son corps pratiquement perdu dans une nuée argentée. Seuls émergeaient le haut de son buste, la ligne de ses épaules, son cou nu et fin. Ses cheveux noirs flottaient autour de son visage, sans fards mais toujours barré de lunettes noirs. Elle lui souriait et un bras sortit des paillettes pour lui tendre la main. Il flottait lui aussi à présent et il lui prit la main, l'attirant tout contre lui. Le corps de son inconnue se dessinait de plus en plus alors qu'il se retrouvait nu lui aussi. Il posa doucement le bout de ses doigts sur une épaule, remontant lentement jusqu'au visage, gardant la joue un moment dans sa paume avant de tirer doucement les lunettes vers lui et…

La femme se désintégra en paillette d'argent et Draco se réveilla en sursaut.

=/=/=

Draco jeta un coup d'œil sa montre pour la énième fois puis regarda le Chemin de Traverse d'un air rageur. Il réarrangea son écharpe autour de son cou et soupira. Il leva les yeux au ciel quand il sentit une goutte de pluie s'écraser sur son nez. Les nuages noirs commencèrent à se déverser sur l'allée marchande. Pestant intérieurement, l'artefactier se recula pour se mettre à l'abri sous l'avancée du restaurant devant lequel il se trouvait. Plusieurs sorciers transplannèrent au sec alors que d'autre sortaient parapluies ou baguettes pour se protéger de la pluie.

Draco frissonna et se lança lui-même un impervius quand la pluie se mit à tomber avec plus de vigueur. Il maudit Blaise pour son retard et observa à nouveau la rue, fronçant les sourcils quand il commença à voir des gens se figer sur place. Regardant dans la même direction qu'eux, il s'immobilisa à son tour.

Blaise arrivait, marchant à grand pas, protégé de la pluie par un parapluie que tenait un autre homme. Et c'était cet autre homme que les gens, que Draco ne voyait plus, suivaient du regard. Grand, aux épaules larges sous son épaisse robe bleu nuit, les cheveux noirs presque peignés, les yeux verts derrières les lunettes, il salua l'artefactier d'un signe de tête et d'un léger sourire en coin quand ils arrivèrent devant lui avant de dire quelque chose à Blaise et de repartir. Draco le suivit du regard, secouant la tête quand une jeune femme osa sortir de son immobilité pour s'approcher de l'homme, et tourna un regard dur sur son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Potter ?

- Je travaille avec lui et nous allions dans la même direction.

- Tu travailles…

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel avant de pousser la porte du restaurant et d'inviter Draco à le suivre. Draco resta un moment immobile, jetant un regard furieux sur son ami puis sur la vitrine du restaurant au travers duquel on voyait encore quelques clients tentés d'apercevoir le « Héros », puis suivit son ami. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que le serveur les laisse à leur table avec un menu. Draco s'assit brusquement et fusilla son ami.

- Je travaille avec Potter depuis cinq ans et si je te ne l'ai pas c'est parce que tu nous as fait clairement comprendre après la fin de la guerre que tu ne voulais absolument rien entendre ou savoir sur lui.

Draco baissa les yeux sans se détendre et serra les poings avant d'enlever écharpe et manteau et d'ouvrir le menu.

=/=/=

La pluie tomba presque sans discontinuité durant les deux jours qui suivirent.

Après son déjeuner avec Blaise, Draco s'était rendu dans son atelier et avait continué ses recherches. Il était vite arriver à la conclusion que, une fois les rêves visibles, il n'y avait plus qu'à les retirer de l'attrapeur de rêve par un sort semblable à celui utilisé pour retirer ses souvenirs, si ce n'est légèrement adapté par ses soins à la situation. Tout cela avait été réglé en une après-midi et l'artefactier s'était retrouvé sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre qu'attendre lundi. Et maudire ses rêves.

Il s'était plusieurs fois réveillé en sursaut, les draps humides, avec des souvenirs de sourires qui l'inquiétaient à ne pas se rappeler à qui il appartenait. Pansy non ? Absolument pas son inconnue ou encore… Pansy ! Assurément Pansy. Même si c'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait de tels rêves sur son amie. Pansy ! Et surtout pas, certainement pas Potter dont le sourire s'affichait sur la première page de la Gazette du dimanche.

Draco fut tenté de faire comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis la fin de la guerre : éviter l'article en question. Mais le souvenir de son déjeuner avec Blaise lui revint et, après avoir lu le reste du journal, du rappel des points abordés par le Ministère dans la semaine jusqu'au petites annonces, il remit la une devant lui. Le visage crispé, il fixa un moment la photo du Survivant. Ce dernier tourna son regard vers lui et le salua d'un hochement de tête. Draco fit une grimace et plia le journal en deux, cachant l'image pour ne garder que l'article qu'il lut en diagonale. Le Grand Potter qui avait fait ceci cela, faisait encore ceci-cela, vive le Grand Potter, il est beau, il est bon, il est fort. L'artefactier renifla et se tourna vers la fenêtre de la cuisine pour finir son bol de thé.

=/=/=

Draco était nerveux. Et en colère contre lui. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se détacher du mystère qui entourait sa cliente pour se concentrer sur l'attrapeur de rêve. Cela serait tellement plus simple si sa curiosité ne s'était centrée que sur l'artefact. Où si sa cliente ne réveillait pas en lui ces sensations si…

Fermant les yeux, il prit une grande inspiration. Il rouvrit les yeux et garda son calme quelque seconde avant de se tourner vers un miroir à moitié dépoli non loin de son comptoir et vérifier sa tenue. Il portait une main à ses cheveux quand il entendit la porte grincer dans ses gonds. Il se redressa brusquement et adressa un sourire crispé à sa mystérieuse cliente.

Elle portait cette fois ci un manteau en pied de poule, s'évasant sur une robe et des bottes noires, les manches coupées aux trois-quarts sur des gants noirs eux aussi. Elle le rejoignit en desserrant une écharpe de la même couleur et lui sourit, la main tendu. Draco essuya nerveusement la sienne et serra celle de sa cliente. La rugosité du cuir usé, une étincelle de magie, l'artefactier desserra lentement sa main.

Aucun des deux sorciers ne dit mots durant les secondes suivantes, Draco légèrement perdu, les yeux fixés sur sa cliente dont les lèvres formèrent un sourire en coin incrédule.

- Mr Malfoy ?

L'artefactier secoua brièvement la tête et, se rappelant, demanda.

- Mme…

- Mlle.

- Mlle…

- Oh ! Helle. Avec un e à la fin.

Draco hocha la tête sans rien dire et sa cliente sembla à nouveau le regarder avec amusement.

- Oh ! Oui, votre attrapeur de rêves. Heu…

L'artisan ferma les yeux un moment et respira un grand coup. Pourquoi était-il si maladroit, si… déboussolé par sa cli… Mlle Helle, qu'il en oubliant son calme, sa concentration, son latin. L'attrapeur de rêve, se dit-il, concentre toi là-dessus et c'est tout.

- Après quelques recherches et expériences, j'ai réussit à faire apparaître les rêves 'attrapés' et les en retirer, tout cela sur un autre attrapeur de rêve fabriqué pour l'occasion bien sûr. Une fois retirer et éloigner de l'attrapeur de rêve, ils se dissolvent d'eux-mêmes, le temps variant selon l'intensité du rêve.

L'artefactier, qui jusque là avait fixé son comptoir, releva les yeux et lut la joie sur la moitié de visage visible de Mlle Helle.

- Extraordinaire ! Pensez vous avoir finit pour la semaine prochaine ?

- Même avant si vous voulez.

- Lundi me convient mieux. A lundi donc.

La sorcière sourit et se retourna. Draco fixa son dos un instant avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Attendez !

Il s'était inconsciemment penché en avant par-dessus son comptoir. Mlle Helle se retourna à moitié et lui indiqua de continuer d'un mouvement de tête.

- Euh… je… bonne fin de journée.

La cliente lui sourit et sortit du magasin.

=/=/=

Des vacances, voila ce dont il avait besoin pensa Draco en mangeant sa part de crumble au dîner. C'était la fatigue qui l'empêchait de garder ses bonnes manières et son self-control. La fatigue et le temps de Londres. Il lui fallait, sinon du soleil, quelque degré en plus et beaucoup d'humidité en moins. Et puis il n'était pas parti depuis qu'il avait ouvert la boutique et avait sûrement de quoi se payer à lui et à sa mère une courte retraite dans le sud de la France. Il y avait d'ailleurs une station thalassorcière vers Nice dont il n'avait entendu que du bien. A cette époque de l'année, il devait y avoir peu de monde et même en hiver, le temps y serait assurément meilleur qu'à la capitale anglaise. Draco soupira et se leva pour débarrasser la table avant de rejoindre sa mère dans le salon.

=/=/=

Il avait passé la matinée à fixer l'attrapeur de rêve sans oser y toucher et l'après-midi sembla débuter avec le même programme. L'artefactier repensa à son idée de vacances au loin pour se ressourcer mais il savait que ce n'était pas la fatigue qui était la cause de son inactivité. Il allait bientôt en avoir finit avec l'objet magique et s'il était d'ordinaire satisfait d'accomplir son travail et d'en recevoir salaire, savoir ici qu'il aurait bientôt la dernière visite de Mlle Helle lui serrait les entrailles. De plus, qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver un raisonnement logique à ses sentiments le crispait et il accueillit avec soulagement le tintement de la clochette de sa boutique.

=/=/=

Le lendemain en se réveillant, l'esprit encore embrumé de ses rêves – Mlle Helle l'emprisonnant dans son attrapeur de rêve, lui tournant autour, lui… – Draco se décida. Ses incertitudes, ses sentiments étranges et exaspérant, il y avait un moyen de s'en débarrasser : il allait s'occuper de l'artefact, le vider, le rendre, ne plus revoir cette enquiquineuse et tout reviendrait à la normale. Fort de cette résolution, l'artefactier sauta hors du lit et après s'être débarbouiller et remplit le ventre, descendit dans sa boutique.

Suivant ses notes, Draco avait réussit à recréer la poudre révélatrice et avait eut un choc quand il en avait saupoudré l'attrapeur de rêve. Ce dernier avait été comme engloutit dans un épais nuage noir au contact des particules argentées. Dix ans de cauchemars. L'artefactier resta un moment immobile, les yeux fixés sur cet amas obscur avant de conjurer assez de bocaux pour y déposer les mauvais rêves jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci se dissipent d'eux même. Remontant ensuite ses manches, il alluma la radio, pris une grande inspiration et se mit au travail.

Il ne s'arrêta que quand sa mère descendit pour l'avertir que le dîner était près. Il referma le bocal qu'il était en train de remplir et regarda l'artefact dont seul un quart était visible. Fermant la boutique et éteignant la lumière, il remonta ensuite l'escalier d'un pas chancelant. Il fallait plus de force pour retirer un cauchemar qu'un simple rêve ou un souvenir semblait-il, et après avoir difficilement finit son repas, Draco se dirigea droit vers sa chambre et s'endormit aussitôt que sa tête toucha son oreiller.

=/=/=

Il en était à la moitié. Il referma le sixième bocal et l'entreposa à côté des cinq autres sous son bureau avant de souffler un peu. Il but une gorgée de son thé – froid et qu'il ne pensa pas à réchauffer – que sa mère lui avait apporté deux heures plus tôt puis se remit à la tache. Choisissant un côté, il plongea sa baguette dans les volutes noires et, concentrant sa magie, tira sur le mauvais rêve. Le cauchemar commença à se décrocher puis résista et Draco dut forcer plus de magie. Sa pose tira vers le comique alors qu'il s'échinait sur le cauchemar, tirant avec sa baguette d'une main et retenant l'attrapeur de rêve de l'autre. Plus rien ne semblait compter d'autre que gagner et il ne lui traversa pas l'esprit que, fatigué physiquement et magiquement, il aurait mieux fait de laisser tomber et reprendre son travail le lendemain matin. C'est pourquoi, quand le mauvais rêve lâcha enfin, le bras de l'artefactier partit rapidement en arrière, frôlant sa tempe.

L'élan l'emporta aussi mais au lieu de s'étaler sur le sol, quelque chose le retint dans le dos. Le temps de se retourner pour voir la paroi qui l'avait bloqué, la lumière jaune tamisée de son atelier vira bleue froide et il se trouva face à une rangée de vespasiennes. Et à deux pas devant lui, une silhouette indistincte qui se précipita soudainement sur le côté. Il ne put éviter le sort qui fonça droit sur lui et ne remarque même pas que ce dernier le traversait, trop abasourdi par la personne qu'il voyait maintenant face à lui.

Les cheveux blonds décoiffés, le visage exsangue clairement terrifié, l'artefactier vit sa version de seize ans éviter un sort en lancer un et…

Draco hurla, il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer et se jeta en avant pour pousser son autre soi même mais trop tard. Un flash de lumière passa sur sa droite et frappa sa jeune version de plein fouet. Le sang gicla alors que le corps de l'adolescent partait en arrière, scié en deux. Draco se laissa tomber à genoux et se retrouva au dessus du corps mourant, il voyait des mains, – ses mains ? – essayer de rassembler ses entrailles, de boucher les plaies, d'empêcher que le sang ne coule alors que celui-ci s'étaler peu à peu sur le carrelage des toilettes. L'artefactier sentit un nouveau cri naître au fond de sa gorge et il le laissa sortir alors que sa vision changeait, le plafond de son arrière boutique réapparaissant devant ses yeux avant que le visage anxieux de sa mère ne se penche sur lui.

Toujours assis sur le sol de son arrière boutique, Draco resta un moment dans les bras de sa mère avant de se dégager doucement de son embrasse. Il fallait qu'il soit sûr, absolument sûr. Récupérant sur son bureau le message que… qu'on lui avait laissé, il monta à l'étage sous le regard anxieux de Narcissa. L'artefactier continua sa montée jusqu'au grenier et déplaça cartons et valise pour enfin trouver sa malle d'étudiant. Ne lui accordant qu'un bref regard – il ne l'avait pas ouverte depuis son départ de Poudlard – il s'agenouilla, l'ouvrit et, faisant apparaître une lanterne qu'il posa sur un vieux buffet à côté de lui, commença à retirer vêtements, livres et kit de potion jusqu'à… Il avait gardé ce morceau de parchemin pour montrer à ses amis les répliques pathétiques de Potter, pour bien rigoler un soir dans la salle commune. Il y avait sa propre écriture, de belles courbes nettes et précises, un rien de fioriture, et celle du gryffondor, petite, serrée… le cœur battant, Draco resta un moment fixé sur le parchemin avant de rapprocher le carré de papier qu'il avait amené avec lui. La couleur de l'encre était différente, mais la graphie…

=/=/=

L'attrapeur de rêve, vidé de tous ses rêves, protégé dans la taie rouge vif, se trouvait sur le comptoir. Draco, derrière le meuble, jetait de nombreux coup d'œil à l'artefact quand il ne fixait pas la porte de la boutique ou essayait de se concentrer sur les menus tâches qu'il s'était imposé pour ne pas rester immobile à attendre. Il avait plu toute la matinée mais le soleil semblait réussir à percer les nuages, éclairant l'avant du magasin et faisant briller certains objets. La porte grinça. Les lunettes étaient toujours aussi noires, comme le court imperméable et els collants, le bandeau aussi carmin que les lèvres et les bottes qui claquèrent puis s'arrêtèrent en face de l'artefactier.

* * *

**Fin**. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Si oui, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review.


End file.
